Animals
by Ketamyie
Summary: Snape casts a spell that backfires when he catches Sirius and Emily in a compromising position. Marauder Era. New Character.


A/N: This is my first story on here. I plan to write a whole series based on the marauders and adding in my new character Emily. She is, in my story, a fifth marauder and also an animagus. A wolf who goes by the name of Flashstep.

---

Didn't know about his spell.

After a bottle of firewhiskey between them, Emily and Sirius were acting like animals. They had to get back to Hogwarts. What better way than a magical flying car? Well, Sirius thought it was the best idea. Em was along for the ride. So to speak. Being as they were the most famous of the Marauders for their "acting without thinking about the consequences" as Remus put it, they had no qualms about getting in a flying car. Drunk. They had been celebrating their victory over Snivellous earlier and had to get back before anyone reported them missing.

They were in the car. And a fitting song was playing. A muggle song by Nickelback. Animals, Sirius seemed to recollect. He'd just got his license back, but he wasn't worried about his driving. Not with Em beside him. They were drunk enough not to care. About anything. Other than sex. They were the ex-school players after all.

Emily's hand crept between Sirius's thighs and moved towards his crotch.

"Shit!" moaned Padfoot. Her hand did something obscene and suddenly his pants were open and her head replaced her hand. He tried, albeit poorly to keep his eyes on the road... failed. Moans tumbled from his rosy lips and a string of expletives followed as he came. Hard. And she swallowed. 'She never swallows-oh!' He thought to himself but was cut off as he immediately became hard again due to some obscene tongue and finger movement. He desperately gripped the wheel.

Luckily, Emily had just removed her mouth to replace it with her hand when the car crashed into a tree. In the hogwarts grounds. Oh well. All padfoot cared about at that moment was fucking his girl in the front seat of that very car. Amongst the faint smokey atmosphere, he pulled Emily over onto his lap. Their lips locked heatedly. Her tongue was way more talented than anyone he'd ever kissed. And that had been a lot. Ask half the female and even some of the male population of their school. She moved onto his neck as his hands became preoccupied with pushing up her ridiculously ripped and short denim skirt. He fumbled with her panties and they were quickly removed. His erection was straining and it hurt how aroused he was. She ran her hands down his sides and massaged his hard, hot cock. They were too drunk for the usual foreplay and Sirius was far too aroused to hold off any longer. He pulled her down straight onto his hard erection and she gasped in slight pain as he filled her up so suddenly. Their lips locked again in a passionate and lust filled kiss and she began to move up and down on his lap. There was a string of curses and some drawn out moans before they both climaxed and almost fell out of the car door as the car shuddered and rolled further down the hill where it had crashed.

They fell onto the floor. Emily's panties around her knees and Sirius's pants open and half down his thighs. They noticed they were near the whomping willow. Excellent!

"Inside. I want you. now!" Padfoot growled pulling Em to her feet and concealing himself from the entirety of the Hogwarts grounds. She giggled and pulled her skirt down and panties up.

"Well, Padfoot, you'll have to wait, you must've blown your load three times on the car ride alone!" She licked her lips seductively at him and winked, pulling him towards the willow. They couldn't be bothered with transforming. Too much hassle, not enough time. Too much lust.

They managed to get inside the tunnel unscathed and stumbled down it in a heated lip lock. Sirius' hands roamed under his girl's shirt and rubbed up and down her back feeling her prominent ribs. She gasped and they stumbled through the door into the shrieking shack. It's lucky it wasn't a full moon.

With a flick of her wand, Em did some wordless magic and a large bed and enough firewhiskey to inebriate an army appeared in the room. They fell onto the bed with animlistic passion. Emily straddled her lover and proceeded to down half a bottle of the alcohol in one. She passed the bottle to Sirius as she moved her head down his neck and further down south. He gasped and moaned as she licked a nipple through his shirt. He flipped them over as he produced another bottle. His hands roamed under her shirt and massaged her breasts with his fingers. His arousal was almost unbearable and straining painfully against his pants. Again. Her hands fumbled with his belt buckle and he thrust two fingers inside her impatiently. She gasped and moaned her head falling back as he payed attention to her clit. She was nearly driven over the edge but she massaged his cock and encouraged him to replace his skilled fingers with his even more skilled and experienced cock.

"...Padfoot....Flashstep..." it was barely a whisper that flowed through the room.

"What was that?" Emily jerked her head up and Sirius groaned as he thrust inside her

"Just the ...w-wind" he choked out, nearly reaching orgasm already. Her head fell back as she pulled him closer, locking their lips.

James had had enough.

"PADFOOT! FLASHSTEP!" he yelled, as both Emily and Sirius jerked upwards and suddenly realised they were not alone. Nor had they been for some time. Well, all the time.

Sirius pulled out of Em and she fixed his pants as he re-arranged her panties and skirt. They then pulled apart, with a deep, shock shade of crimson flowing over their cheeks as they saw who was in the room.

"P-professor Dumbledore" Emily choked out

"SNAPE!" Sirius screamed. James, Albus, Severus and Remus all looked exceedingly uncomfortable. Snape seemingly more so than anyone else.

"With me. Now!" Dumbledore said sternly.

They got up and followed behind the rest up to the school and into Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Emily, in a more than slightly drunken state, were seated in front of the desk and James, Remus and Snape stood to the side.

"Now. This is embarrassing for us all I must say. You two are seventeen year olds and what you...engage in...is none of my concern. You are legal for...well...everything so i cannot chastise you for the alcohol or, ehem, other recreational activities. But i can for the car. I am aware that Severus is partly to blame. He was greatly in the wrong when he placed that seeing spell on the car and even more so when he displayed the...erm...live show in the school hall. But, the recklessness of your behavior needs punishing. I did not expect this from prefects of mine. But, after all is said and done, the only damage you did was to yourselves and Mr Black's lovely, well, not so much anymore, new car."

"Hang on...Seeing spell!?" Em gulped as she hoped it wasn't right what was going through her head. Drunk or not, she knew what Snivellous was capable of, especially after what her and Padfoot and done to him earlier.

"Well, you see, you are familiar with the effects of the spell, yes? Well, the spell was placed on the car. And the vision scope was magnified and charmed to appear in the school hall at dinner time. With no way of us getting it down quick enough to stop most of it being seen. Well, all of it. " Dumbledore explained slowly.

Sirius winced and looked at his friends

"So...the whole school, including you, saw, what happened in the car?" He slurred nervously

"Yeh..." Remus and James said together...hoping that their best friends' inner marauders would appear. They did

Emily and Sirius looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We'll get you, snivellous, bet on it. But. We are the Marauders and nothing like that could embarrass us. Just shows that the schools two most famous ex-players still have it. We need to make sure we're remembered. Thanks" Sirius laughed

"Absolutely, and we put on a damn good show!"

Snape Paled. He wished he hadn't cast his spell.


End file.
